Needs of Queens
by weirdbutreal
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds himself surrounded by girls one night the finds out there intentions. Naruto and small harem. Rated M for content. First Harem story.
1. prolog

okay this will be a surprise story

A young blonde only about 8 years of age stirred in his sleep. His cerulean blue eyes slowly opened. He was in his bedroom. It was small with a decent sized bed. He looked out the window. The moon was a ghostly galleon(lol highwayman reference). It was still dark so he must have woke up around midnight. He rubbed his eyes and looked around and froze in panic. There were four figures in his bed. It was too dark so see what they were. There were two on each side of him and one below and one above and he was in the middle of the four. He looked around and found a paper on his chest. He couldn't see the words so he ignored it. A million things were going through his mind. Who are they? What do they want? Are they gonna hurt me? He gave up and silently sobbed into his pillow. The sobs as he felt the bed move and looked up as one of the figures moved.

"Am sorry, please don't hurt me" He silently pleaded into his pillow as they figure moved. The figure moved fast and naruto felt a hand over his mouth and he whimpered as more tears came down. The figure started to pull him closer as he whimpered. He felt to soft objects touching his back but paid no attention. He was pulled tightly to the objects and he let out more whimpers but they were not heard as he felt a hot breath on his back.

"Did you read the note?" said a sweat voice. He shook his head vigorously and the figure signed.

"Well I'll tell you what it said" she and started

'Dear naruto

First we will tell you that we have not come to hurt you and will never hurt you. We will not tell you why we are here but please do not see use as a threat.

love,  
The Four Ice Queens'

"Naruto I have always wanted to do this"she said sweetly. She then kissed his cheek gently. His eyes widen at her actions as she started to kiss his neck.

"Naruto my name is yugao uzuki" said the ninja in training and breathed on his ear sending of tangles down his spine "I love you now let go to sleep" She said and started nibbling on his ear lob. She took her hand off his mouth but he still didn't speak. Naruto vision have gotten use to the dark and he turned his head around and saw the woman. Her purple violet straight hair reaching down to her waist and her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. Her skin was a creamy with a U-shaped face. She couldn't be more than 2 or 3 years older than the blonde.

"Just go back to sleep naruto"she said and started kissing his neck and cheek again as he closed his eyes and fell asleep

12345

He woke up and found that yugao was asleep but still was hugging him. He then saw another figure move. The figure looked at him then moved toward him. His vision was dark again because of his sleep he could not see what the figure looked like.

"Aw yugao beat me to it" she said and then planted a kiss on his lips.

"I am anko mitarashi" she said then kisses him again.

"Now nartuo go back to sleep"

hope you liked the updated version

TEE~HEE


	2. kyuubi enter

Heya!

A/N (okay stop flaming. THIS IS A NO FLAME ZONE. Okay guess what character is debuting today. No it's not that guy from family guy .. It's who else fem kyuubi. Yes she will start today. Thank Nauro6023 for letting me use his four ice queens idea. Now let's get it going.)(I can also change the ages to adult if the fans would like. Remember its a story it won't ruin your life if you just don't read it.

chapter rewind

He woke up and found that Yugao was asleep but still was hugging him.  
He then saw another figure move. The figure looked at him than moved toward him.

"Aw Yugao beat me to it" she said and then planted a kiss on his lips.

"I am Anko mitarashi" she said then started to suck on his neck.

"now nartuo go back to sleep"

chapter 2 meeting

Nauro woke up to find four figures talking on his bed. He then remembered the events last night. He rubbed his eyes and sat up cutely. One of the girls noticed and made a move to hug him but was stopped with a grab at her wrist.

"let go Kurenai" Yugao said and struggled

"Not till we're done talking" Kurenai spoke with anger.

She had long raven black hair and crimson red eyes. He looked over and saw a face he knew. It was Anko. She had purple hair tied up in a fan-like pony tail and some light brown pupil-less eyes. Next to her was a another girl. She had long brown hair tied in a pony tail with two thin bangs at her side. Also a round face with big black eyes. She also had two red fang marks on both her cheeks.

"We all made a deal. We don't touch Nauro till morning" Hana said with a frown

"You and anko broke that rule" said Kurenai

"Nauro what do you think" said Kurenai and everyone looked at him. Under all there glares he was filled with one emotion, fear. His bottom lip started to wiggle and then the next thing that happened made the four queens melt with guilt. Nauro eyes got wet and he ran to the bathroom locked the door and cried(he is only 8). All four girl ran to the door and said at the same time.

"We're sorry Nauro" they said as they heard more sobs. They felt beyond terrible for making him cry.

12345(after Nauro stopped crying)

Yugao was sitting up on the bed with her leg in front of her in an unclosed diamond shape. Nauro was right between them as Yugao hugged and comforted him. The others were looking at the ground in shame for what they had done.

"Nauro we're sorry for scaring you" Anko said as she looked back at the ground in shame.

"feel better Nauro" Yugao said as

"sniff... sniff... yes...sniff" Nauro said. Anko being anko came over do Nauro and lick Nauro's cheek where their were still wet streams of tears. Nauro just looked up in shock as pink-tinted his cheeks.

"Anko can't you see BLAHBLAHBLAH"was all Anko heard before Anko still being Anko out of nowhere licked Yugao across her mouth and up her cheek.

"Anko ew you lick my lips"Yugao said as she wiped her mouth

"does it matter where I licked"Anko said with a smirk . Yugao with rage in her eyes cocked her fist back ready to punch. Before she could she felt a light grip on her wrist and look down to see it was Nauro's hand. Nauro smiled at her then licked her cheek. Then he did the same to Anko. Both of he girls just froze in shock with pink tints on their cheeks.

"see this is what am talking about both of you bond with him so much"Kurenai said

"but what about us " Hana said

Nauro being caring Nauro got up and walked to the two girls. He then motioned for them to lower their heads. They did as told and lowered there heads. Nauro suddenly moved his head forward and licked Hana's cheek than Kurenai's leaving them frozen.

"Am gonna go take a shower and brush my teeth" he said then walked to the bathroom leaving the four dumbfounded.

12345 (20min later)

The door knob turn and the door opened. There stood Nauro with only a towel. The four were wondering one thing.

'How in the name of kami does he have abs' all for thought as once 'Could it be the kyuubi' was another.

"what" Nauro said and tilted his head. Any girl in the world wouldn't be able to resist their weakness which is none other than.

"Kawai!" they all exclaimed with stars is their eyes but they resisted the urge to jump him as Nauro's sweat dropped.

"Nauro how do you have abs" Kurenai said. Nauro eyes then filled his true emotions as his mask dropped.

"there not abs there are scars" he said sadly and lowered his face as his face darkened and his eyes were covered by his bangs. Before he lowered his face they all saw his true emotions. sadness, fear, loneliness, pain and confusion. They all hugged him. But when they separated the worse way to ruin the moment happened. Nauro's towel fell. None of the ice Queens dare look down, well except Anko who was stopped by Kurenai. Nauro fell out of his shock and pulled his towel up.

"heheheheeh" Nauro chuckled nervously as all the Queens sweat dropped.

12345(After Nauro got dressed)

They all sat on the bed until Anko said something.

"so how do we split Nauro"Anko said and they all started to wonder

"I got an idea" Nauro said raising his finger as a chart came out of nowhere.

"Each of you get one get one day a week and the other three days can be used for free time. These days can also be used as a back up day if you are unable to see me for any reason like a substitution. Nauro said with pride in his mental work. Leave the four shinobi in training dumbfounded.

"so its true. You are a genius in disguise Nauro" Kurenai said with a smirk

"what me a genius no hehehehehe... am just Nauro" he said sweating bullets of his true identity being discovered

"well it is a good idea but who goes first" said Hana

"called it" said Yugao

"second"said Anko

"third" said Hana

"damn" said Kurenai

"well I guess this is goodbye Nauro" said Anko

"bye" everyone but Yugao said bye and gave Nauro a kiss on the cheek.

12345

"so Nauro what do you wanna do now" she said cheerfully

"uh what time is it " he said and rubbed his eyes.

"About 6 o'clock"she said as Nauro face planted

"aw man" Nauro said sadly

"so what do you wanna do"she said unaffected

"can we take a nap am tired" Nauro said and got into bed

"sure" Yugao said and got into bed to and snuggled with him

12345

Nauro's eyes opened but only to see darkness. He looked down and saw that the floor was flooded up to his ankles. He walked around untill he found what look like a giant jail cell. The cell had the kanji for seal. suddenly two giant red eyes with slits for pupils.

"so you've come"said a demonic voice

"what are you" said Nauro startled

"I am the kyuubi no kitsune" The demon said

"What? why are you inside of me" he said

"I was sealed in you" the tailed beast said

"wait is that why they treat me like a monster because of you. You're the reason my life was ruined" he said with tears streamming down his face. He was mad no he was enraged the demon was the reason his life was hell. Without warning he charged the beast. He started hitting and kicking the paw of the beast .

"kid stop I know your mad but that won't help" The fox said but was ignored

"kid just- AH" the fox said in pain and looked down to see Nauro ripping chunks of fur of his paw

"damn it I said STOP" the demon said and flicked hes paw sending the blonde flying about 30ft

"shit I did that to hard" the fox said and changed into its human form. She Yes she had red hair she wore a what looks like a metal bra with a golden fox pattern across it. Also armor leggings with a pattern on it. She ran to heal him moving fast and swiftly she kneeled next to him as her palm grew.

"stay still i'll heal you"she said as Nauro past out from pain

Okay say it you know its true am evil for that cliff hanger just evil. well don't forget to comment


	3. Ramen and Omake

Hey fan I am not died well maybe I am but anyway...

A/N ( There will now be omakes so get ready for retarded , No plot , cheesy OMAKES! well now we will a sad start to this but it will end well trust me. Also I have gotten more ideas for storys and one is my own created character will save naruto from something and they become friends and later the wind gods of the leaf whada ya tink fans. Maybe ill add him to this story. Well let's get started)

Chapter 3

Naruto stirred in his sleep as he started to wake up. He felt something wrapped around him and heard silent whimper. He opened his eyes and saw the kyuubi as anger filled him again. He shoved hard and pushed the kyuubi hard. She had tears falling from her eyes in face. 'Is she crying'. She just stood there frozen until she spoke.

"Naruto..." She whispered

"Naruto am sorry" she yelled as she broke down and cried

'No she is just trying to trick me' he thought as she stopped sobbing slightly

"And why should I believe or even forgive you demon" he said in rage

"Naruto it wasn't suppose to be like this. When I was seal you were going to be a hero" she said as she stopped sobbing

"Lair!" he screamed in rage

"It true Naru-" She said and sprung at naruto. Naruto was startled by the action and swung on of his hands as hard as he could.

SMACK

Naruto opened his eyes to see the fox stopped in it tracks with her face looking to the side and a red mark on her cheek. His eyes widened in surprise and shock.

'Did I just..' he thought in complete shock.

The demon stood up turned around an ran. Naruto was shocked no he was beyond shocked he just hit the kyuubi and LIVED. Was starting to dizzy as the world faded away.

12345

Naruto stirred in his sleep. He sat up slowly causing his so-called 'friend' to fall of the bed

"Ow naruto that hurt" she said rubbing her red nose

"Sorry I had what you could call a bad dream" he said lowering helpig her up

'Why do I feel so evil she's NO it is the demon that ruined my life' he thought in confusion and rage

"Naruto do you wanna go back to sleep" Yugao said and got up and lied back down on the bed

"No I don't think I will be able to sleep" He said as he grabbed his normal clothing and headed to the bathroom. When He was wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl on the back and a high collar up to his bottom chin. He also wore light orange cargo shorts. Yugao who was waiting quietly for him to come out on the bed looked up.

"So where you wanna go naruto" she said and looked him up and down

"You look so cute in those in that" she said and walked up to him and gave him a kiss on

"uh..um...ichiraku" he said with a tint of pink in his cheek

"sure let's go" she said and toke his hand and ran out the door

12345

"hey old man" said naruto as he walked up to the old ramen stand

"Naruto is that you" he said and toke out a notepad and wrote the number 25 like second nature

"Yeah, um can I get 25 bowls of miso ramen" he said as the old man gave a knowing smirk

"Comeing right up nar- uh who's' this naruto" he said and looked at the girl

"Oh yeah this is yugao" said naruto as he rubbed the back of his head and gave his trade mark smile

"Nice to meet you" she said and gave a smile

"Well what will you have" he said and held up his notepad

"One shrimp ramen" she said and sat down as naruto did the same

"coming right up" he said and walked to the back to start on the order

"So yugao what time is it" naruto said with a board expression

"About 4 pm" she said after looking at the sun's position

"Wow now that was a nap" he said with a wise smile

"What do you want to do after this" she said

"Nother nap" he said and chuckled as yugao flicked him in the head

"I got a place I want to show you" naruto said with his trade mark grin

"What is it" he said while naruto smiled surprise

"fine" she said as their food came

"Here you go" he said and placed the ramen down on the counter

"Eat up" he said and left to back again

"Lets EAT" he said and started to inhale the food

12345

Well that's it for now here's the omake tee hee

DOGGY DONE WHAT?

A boy with brown hair wearing a coat with a puppy sitting On his head. He also a long red fang like mark on his cheek.  
He was looking for his sister as he walked up to a women with the same marks on her cheeks.

"Mom have you seen hana any where she has to train me" he said and looked at his mother

"No kiba I haven't seen her all day" the clan leader said

"hm" he grunt in anger at his sister trying to skip out on training him

He kept looking around and noticed he was now in the poor distract

"This place is a dump" he said in disgust as he k9 bark in agreement

Suddenly he saw a door open and someone walk out. It was hana.'what the hell is she doing here'

"HANA" he called but she didn't listen he was going to call out again when he saw her lean down and kiss some one. He couldn't see because the door was in the way.'whoa does she have a boyfriend or something oh GOOD blackmail' He thought with a grin until he saw someone walk out of the way of the door as the two went there different way and couldn't believe it

"NARUTO!" he screamed in rage

end

Me: great omake

Kiba: I hate you

Hana: Why are you making us do this

Naruto: am having so much fun

Me, Kiba, Hana: Idiot


	4. Forgiven and MIZU

HEY YOU GUYS

A/N (Yeah you know what it is everything I write I plot it BIG. Hey after huge amounts of writer block i'm black I mean back but same thing.  
And I just want to say I know am not the best but thanks for the support. Now on to the info on story. Am still thinking of putting my character in the story but I think it will hurt the plot if I did. SO um um um poo um um um um penis um um um um um. Okay so the Omake is with the Mizukage. So oh yea let get it started.)

Me: So welcome Kyuubi

Kyuubi: It's great to be here

Naruto: I look forward to working with you again

Kyuubi: Oh Naruto am gonna ride you like a train

Naruto: Help me director

Anko: Am catching the first ride so paws of my foxxy

Me: Naruto lets just let things work out them self bye

Chapter 4

"Naruto are we there yet" A purple haired girl.

"I should have put tape over your mouth too" Naruto said with smirk .

"But that would mean" she said and gave a kiss to random air.

"Where are you" she said as she struggled to find him by touch while Naruto dodge. But she ran at Naruto and out of some twinkle of luck grabbed him pinned him to the ground and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Really" Naruto said.

"Well let that be a warning when I wanna kiss I get a kiss" she said and got up with a wise smile while Naruto did the same.

"Well anyway we're here"

(A/N did i mention they were in the forest oppsies :D)

They both walked a few feet forward then stop in awwwwwwww. They both look down at the beauty below.

"Woah" Yugao said.

"Yep its the-

(A/N give your answer see if its right)

It was late at night thy were back out the house eating ramen and talking about the day. He had a small apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen no living room

"Great day now what do we do" Yugao said as she got up to clean her plate.

"We sleep" Naruto said as he finished and walk to the bedroom.

'Now I finally know why he's so hyper he gets lots of sleep' she said and shook her head as she learned new things about the blonde. She finished and went to take a shower but saw Naruto had fallen asleep. She quickly washed up and slipped into bed with her little blonde friend as she drifted into sleep.

12345

Just outside there was a figure smirking evilly at the events that have happened this day. The figure looked up at the sky, finding the moon's position as her smirk grew two sizes. She looked at the window showing small blonde being hugged in his sleep by an also asleep preteen.

"Soon my precious" She said then coughed

"Where the hell did that come from" She said as she cleared her throat and looked back down at the blonde and her smirk grew again.

12345 11:59:57

It was silent. Dark and quiet. It was almost midnight when old saint nick took out the presents and put them unde- WOAH WRONG STORY LETS TRY AGAIN -

It was silent. Dark and quiet. Then it all broke when midnight hit, literally hit.

BOOM the windows shattered to pieces and woke up are favorite blonde. He quickly turned on the lights expecting some type of evil boggy man with a thirst for destruction.

"Anko" well my description was close evil, and a thirst for destruction and sometimes Naruto but whatever

"Why are you here" Naruto said and rubbed his eyes and tilted his head

"KAWAII!" Both girls said in unison

"I really have to stop being so cute" Said Naruto surprised at his own looks

"Good luck with that" The two girls said in unison.

"Anyway why are you here" Said Naruto

"It my turn" She said and smirked at Naruto

"Bu-

Before she could finish she toke out a watch. The watch was at 12:01.

"Its my turn with Naruto" she said and looked at N

"And I brought my PJs" She said the unwrapped her trench coat showing a t-shirt a to big for her. Because of its size it showed nothing else but her legs and at the same time Naruto and Yugao thought the same thing.

'Kami let her be wearing something underneath'

And in one moment Yugao was there and now she wasn't. Anko walk to the bed with her usual smirk and crawled right next to the shocked blonde, hugging him to her as she whispered in his ear.

"Now lets dream" she said resting her head on Naruto's chest. In seconds Naruto was asleep

12345

Naruto's seal

Naruto woke up. Naruto stood and winced at the memory of the place he was in. He felt the dirty water fill his shoes as the emotions ran over him fighting each other. He clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly. But he stopped as he heard silent sobbing. He couldn't stand the sound of the crying. The sobs tore at his mind in heart till he took a breath and thought.

'I have to do this now' He thought as he stalked off passing the bars knowing it was the point of no return. He walked towards the sound till he saw a women curled up on the floor sobbing. Looking at her only made the pain in his chest increase. The women look so weak and hurt. All caused by him.

12345

Kyuubi Third P.O.V

She knew she was weak, she just didn't know why. She has been crying since he left.

'It's my fault, it's all my fault. I ruined his life' she thought as she let out one last sob and sat up. She wiped her eyed and stopped at what she see in front of her. Her eyes widened as she stared off. To shocked to move.

12345

He stared at the women. She was staring back at me her with wide eyes. He could still see the trail where tears use to fall freely. He hesitated but took a step closer and stopped as the women flinched and put her hands over her head.

'It was my fault. I ruined his life. If he chooses to take revenge I won't stop him' she though as she waited for the hit only to feel a gentle touch on her cheek where she was last struck. She looked up and her crimson slit eyes met cerulean blue eyes. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"Does it hurt" The blonde said touching her cheek as she winced. She looked up and saw the guilt wash over his face.

"Am sorry I didn't mean to hit miss" He said as the guilt became too much and he looked at the ground a silently sobbed. The woman looked at the crying blonde and quickly embraced him and spoke into his ear.

"Don't cry Naruto, please don't cry" Said the women

"Why" Naruto said

"I said the such cruel things to you" She said

"Naruto that doesn't matter Naruto I forgive" she said. Naruto pulled away and looked at her with a smile.

12345

OMAKE

MIZU SHUK NARU

We find are well-known Blonde in the Chunin exam locker room with his life long friend Shukun. They had just finished and where celebrating by trashing- I mean sparring in the locker room when they heard a knock on the door. The door open show none other than The Mizukage.

"Hey lady this is the boys locker roo-

"Lady Mizukage!" Shukun said now on one knee fist on the ground and his head bowed

"What did I say about being so formal kitten-koi" she said as the honey haired teen stood and she ran a finger on his chest

"Am confus-

"Fine. Just don't call me that Mei-hime" He said as he shared a kiss with his secret love.

"OKAY WHATS GOING ON" Naruto shouted

"Well Naruto I wasn't born in the leaf. I was born in the mist where at the age of 8 I met a women named Mei Terumī who I fell in love with even with are age difference. At age eleven I was sent to the leaf because just like you I had a Tailed beast. My tailed beast was the two tailed cat who I now know is a perverted Neko who finds any way to embarrass. In order to keep me safe I was sent to the leaf where I met you, Hinata, Kiba and Ino.

"So first your girlfriend is way older than you" Naruto said with a smile

"At least I don't have a harem of girls who are ally older than me" Shukun shot back

"Touche" Naruto said

Mei being a pervert back Shukun up against a locker while Naruto looked away and whistled until Mei grabbed him and put him right next to Shukun.

"Oh my" Said Shukun and Naruto as the Mizukage started to take their shirts off.

12345/Omake 2

"Next up Team Thunder god" The prodector said as Shukun and Naruto stepped out. Both of their hair was messed up, they had no shirts on and there pants were ripped

"What the hell happened to you" genma said

"DON'T ASK"

BREAK

Shukun: great story


	5. Omake Special 1

A/N Since I have been gone so I made an Omake or 2 to make up for it so enjoy

Me: Story is doing great now right

Anko: I was looking forward to banging Naruto :(

Kyuubi: Me too :(

Me: You both are looking forward to being Pedos and it wouldn't have happened this early anyway .

Kushina: Do I really have to do this 0.0

Shukun: I have nothing against it L:

Naruto: Not cool Bro T.T

Me: Oh this is going to be good XD

Nibi: Shukun what about me !_!

Shukun: You know I love you Matatabi L:

Nibi: PURRRRRRRR

Me: Do I smell a harem

Minato: WHAT THE FUCK DIRECTOR D:

Me: CRAP -RUNS-

Omake 1 part 1 - OH Mother

Shukun's First P.O.V

Naruto's house

I was walking to my best friends house. He had bailed on me on training. I was thinking about giving him a piece of my mind. I had just reached the steppes of his house. He had a great house. Tree stories high and the roofs was a training ground. The back yard was a huge garden with many flowers and herbs. His mom was really good with herbs. Now his mom lets talk about that. Naruto had one hot mom she was way older about 30 but she looked like she hasn't aged since she was 21. I wouldn't say it to Naruto but his mom was hotter than the Uchiha's inferno style. Oh did I forget to say that Naruto's house was at the top of a huge mountain next to a hot spring so I been have climbing the it for a good 10 min. At this point in the story the Pervy-Nibi chose to talk to me.

_"So I see your thinking dirty Kitten ohhh I like it when you think like this it gives me goose bumps" _Nibi said in my head as she purred

'Come on Nibi behave yourself at least for now' I said well thought uh whatever

I was finally at the top. I slowly made my way to the door. It was always open for me I didn't know why but I knew it was a Jutsu. I walked in and heard some in the kitchen. It's probably Kushina cooking for Naruto. She was a great cook. Kinda like Hinata but even better. I really liked her cooking it was better than anything I could make at my place. I walked into the kitchen, Kushina was making curry. I really liked her curry it was really spicy just like her. And of course the story is stopped again by the Pervy-Nibi.

_"ohhh kitten keep talking" Nibi said- scratch she purred _

"Shut up Matatabi" I shouted startling Nibi hearing a yelp for my head

"Oh I didn't Know you were here Shukun" She said as are eyes met. Trying to make it less awkward a gift I have like Naruto. I smiled my trademark smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to creep up on you like that Kushina" I said then sniffed the air

"Woah that smells awesome mind if I stay for dinner" I said as I smiled softly

"Not at all Shukun you know your always welcome here,_ always_" I thought I heard but just dismissed it.

"Thank you" I said and scratched the back of my head. Just then she slowly walked scratch that glided in front of me and touched a finger to my chest. I was to shock to speak but of course Nibi had to comment

_"Ohhh kitten let me out so I can join pleeeaaaasssseeee" she purred sounding as if she was doing something inside._

"Uh" was all I could muster as the adult content started

Break

A/N first one done

Nibi: Just saying It didn't sound like I was doing something, I WAS doing something

Kushina: That wasn't so bad

Minato: My Omake better be good

Kushina: Calm down Mina, Shukun-koi- I mean Shukun

Minato: RASENGAN!

Me: Save it till after the Omakes

Shukun: So its me and Nibi next

Nibi: PURRRRRRRRRRRR

Me: Save it for after the Omakes, Minato

Nibi: -Transforms into half human half demon cat form or sex Neko Form-

Me: You owe me one Shukun

Omake 2 - Rubbing Whiskers

Shukun's First P.O.V

Shukun's apartment

Currently I was laying in my bed throwing a ball at the wall catching it and throwing and repeat and repeat and repeat and so on. I haven't gotten a mission. They have been going slow for a month or two but everyone one else is busy. I have managed to get pass the week by training with Guy and Lee. I am probably one of the few people who can keep up with them. Before that week I got by, by having a friends hangout week with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Kurenai Put me in charge saying the team has worked to hard and needed to learn how to balance training with recovery. I spent the week teaching\relaxing. It was kinda awkward a first since me and Hinata broke up a month ago but we got over it and had a little fun. I even got Shino to crack a smile. Right now Kurenai owes me a anything goes promise, I can ask her anything and she has to do it. Of course Nibi comes in and make very indecent Ideas. This week I was planing to hangout with Tenten, Ino, Shizune, and Shikamaru maybe Chouji, I heard his parents have been Riding his ass about the restaurant. I may help him out. But I heard Kakashi wants to start training them. I can't believe gave team seven to Yamato. I have been really wanting to get action going in the leaf but peace isn't always the most entrusting events. It's not like I hate peace it's that it's not as fun. I was known as the # 2 Knuckle head ninja. I did have a little more sence than Naruto and I did surpass him with that month training and month relaxing/mission ideas. I looked at the clock. I had just used up an hour of my life just thinking and making a hole in my wall... HOLLY KAMI A giant dent in my wall. Maybe I should just sleep. I lied down in my bed. For a moment, only a moment and my cerulean blue eyes met cat slit eye with a naughty look. Of course I jumped out of bed but fell right on my butt.

"What the hell are you doing here Matatabi" I said rubbing my sore rear end.

"How long have you been here" I said as she crawled on to me.

"Since you said I had indecent ideas" she said getting close to my face. She really was beautiful. Perfect heart-shaped face with no blemishes. When she is in her human form her eyes are both a shy blue color. She was a perky c-cup. Her Hair was a sky blue with two bangs on ether side of her forehead. Her skin was a tan color.

"Uh" I said as everything went black.

12345

My eyes slowly fluttered open looking up at the memory that I know will never forget. It was a memory of conflicting feeling. It was when I first met Matatabi or her title Nibi. It was also when I first was almost killed by the village. The Fifth Mizu- I mean Mei herself burned the people who did it right on the spot I really hated that she did that I hate the smell of burning flesh and I hate death. But I knew she did it to protect me. Mei was always there for me no matter what. But that night I will never forget.

(A/N I know this is a Omake but do you think I should make his life a story)

-Painful Flashback-  
Streets of the Hidden Mist  
Midnight to the second

I was so young about 7. I had got kicked out of the orphanage for doing...well they called it 'that thing'. I later found out that my eyes glow at night and I got Nibi to help me stop. So that night I was walking and I went through an area that had a lot of people. They all starting staring and some started following me. I maybe small but I was as smart as a jounin. I started running as fast as I could and they all followed and as I was running some even joined some even were coaxing their children to run faster. 'Assholes' I thought as I ran full speed leaving most of the people in the dust some staring wide-eyed at my pure speed... well for a child. But I was still faster than most adults. Mei made me run a lap around the village almost once every week. I was broken out of thought as I hit a brick wall face first.

"Oh my Kami that hurt like an ass. Son of a Bitch Mother fuck" I almost cried on the ground as I rubbed my nose I looked up all the people pulling out switch blades and brass knuckles and one thought passed my mind.

'Dear Kami is ever villager a hood or what' Then I saw the thing that almost made loss hope in Shinobi. Ninjas were pulling out Kunai knifes and Katana blades. I quickly got up and thought one thing. If am gonna go down ill do it with a bang.

"Am here to kick as and chew bubble gum and am all out of bubble gum" I said with a smirk. Outside I looked like I could but inside I was praying for Mei to help me. I lunged at the closes person and jumped in the air. He jumped a little in his skin but he recovered and swung a kitchen knife. I dodge and swung a hard kick shattering his nose to pieces. But I was quickly thrown to the ground as a katana pierced my bicep and pin me to the wall. I screamed in pain as I was used and a test dummy for many blades. I didn't know why but the target of these blades were my limbs only not my vitals. I soon saw why. Throw the pain I saw a little Girl with honey brown hair and charcoal eyes. She looked to be my age and she was acting nervous.

"Do. Avenge your brother and father. Kill the demon" The mother of the child said as she handed her a kitchen knife. She started walking towards as the people screamed in bloody murder for her to kill the 'Demon'. She was trembling as she walked to me, gripping the knife tightly until she was in front of me and she slowly raised then knife in front of my chest, she was crying, she was being forced, she didn't want to do this. In all my days this was the cruelest way to attack me. I looked in to her eyes. She was trembling fiercely now.

"Its okay I don't blame you" I said to her in a weak beat down voice.

"It's not your fault" I said again. She looked at me like I was Kami himself. But it only lasted a few seconds before she dropped the knife on ground making a nice CLANG on the ground. I looked at her, I was so weak and she could have ended me right there. I smiled at her. She would have smiled back until her mother came back and did something so cruel.

"Your so weak" Her own mother said and slapped her to the ground. She picked up the knife and in one swift motion drove it through my chest. I screamed in agony as I felt the steel pierce my heart. I saw the little girls eyes as she saw my blood. She looked as if her best friend had been killed. I was going numb. Then I saw fire. Fire every where people were running and screaming. It was Mei she was enforcing the law of not messing with me. But then I heard the scream. It was the girl and two other children. One was a Little girl about 1 year older than me. She had Blonde hair with sky blue eyes. The other was a boy looking to be a year younger than me. He had charcoal hair and midnight eyes. They were helping up the girl. Then I saw why they were screaming. There was a giant lava ball hurling at them. I called on my anger to give me power. My Nails grew to sharp claws and my eyes became slit as I pulled the impaling weapon and ran to them. I could feel my mind go into super slow-mo I jump and pushed them away. I looked to the ball of magma rolling towards me. I looked around and saw everyone getting hit with lava and I could smell the sent of burning flesh, it makes me sick. and then my world went black.

-Flashback End-

I always kept the top of my Mindscape the same. It was a ghostly night sky with a crescent moon. The rest of it was a nighttime meadow with a small hill and a hot spring. If you went far enuf theirs a cliff and after that its empty. I walked to the center of the meadow. I lied down and looked at the moon for a moment then spoke.

"Hello Matatabi" I said as I looked to the side and found her face staring at me with a smile. But there was something else. Someone next to her.

"Hey" she said while the other person giggled

"Do you mind if I called a friend" She said and giggled

"How..UH..But" I said trying to figure how she got here

"This is Kurama my sister" She said bluntly

"Yea I know that I met her like 10 times, what I meant was how did she get here" I said annoyed

"I put an extra seal on Naruto and you so we can travel from seal to seal, look and your armpit" She said with a smirk

"What so not cool" I said taking my shirt of and inspecting my underarm.

"MMMMMHHH" They both purred in unison

"Ohh put a paw in it" I said put my shirt back on

"Gladly" She said with a smirk

"ARGH can't I ever win" I said as I laid back down on the grass

"Never" she said With in a winning tone

"Orly" I said as a collar materialized in my hand

"Hmph no fair" She said crossing her arms

"Theirs no rules in my head" I said with smirk. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I felt two weights lay on my head. I opened my eyes and saw a set of blue eyes and a set of crimson. Kurama was gorgeous. She had blood crimson eyes and matching hair. Her skin was tan with three whisker marks similar to Naruto's but hers were more detailed. Her hair was mess but not spiky. They both laid their and close their eyes. I relaxed and in second I was asleep. But not before pinching her side making yelp.

Others: WHAT THE FUCK

Me: Omake # 2 then back to story

Minato: RaHHHHHH -Rams Rasengan into shukun

Shukun: Rasen-Spear -Shoots Minato in the nuts-

Naruto: Ramen on me

A/N So enjoy and get ready for # 2


End file.
